The conventional game rackets, such as tennis racket, badminton racket, squash racket, etc., have a frame of aluminum alloy or fiber-reinforced plastic material. Such conventional racket frame is defective in design in that the shock wave is easily transmitted from the head to the handle, and that the appearance is rather monotonous at best, and further that the metal frame generates easily static.